Princess turned human
by Skifira
Summary: This is my very first fanfiction so please don't be hating too much.
1. Encounter

Chapter One

"Oh my God. Can't people do anything right?" I yelled in the walk in cooler. It was a typical day at Papa John's. I got called in early to cover a driver because his transmission went out. That is not what pissed me off. What pissed me off is that we are supposed to having an MCE within a week and the store is not even MCE ready. Ugh. Just another thing that I have to take care of.

After several hours, my shift was over. It was nice to make the tip money my butt is tired working 24/7. As I driving back home, I wasn't really paying attention. I ran into a semi. Not really the best way to start the night. After getting out of my truck to asset the damage, I noticed that the semi looked very familiar. It looked like the colors of one of the boys at Mission City attack. "Optimus? Wasn't that what they call him?" muttering to myself. Nah, it was probably just some guy who wanted to design their semi the same colors. No big deal. Luckily the driver of the semi, which I kind of stared at for a while because I surprised he was so attractive, was nice enough to help me zip tie the front bumper back to my truck.

Optimus POV

I was driving back to the base after dealing with diplomatic stuff in DC. I felt a thud on my back bumper and realized that a young female ran into me. I got out of my truck and helped her fixed her front bumper so that she could get home.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright driving the rest of the home", I asked.

"Yes." She said. "I was just distracted by a lot of things going on. It is a very long story. I hope that I didn't cause you too much trouble." I notice that she looked down towards the ground. From what I understood about humans, that usually means that they are embarrassed. Hate to admit it, but she was really cute when she was embarrassed.

"You didn't cause me and trouble Miss?"

"My name is Mary Guins. Everyone calls me Cassie though."

"Well, Miss Cassie, it was very nice to meet you. Please try not to drive into anymore people."

"I will. Thank you sir." She got back into her vehicle and I watched her leave. I decided to comm Ratchet.

"Hey Ratchet."

"Yes, sir?"

"I had a human female ran into me as she was driving. She is fine and Is heading home."

"I am assuming that you are calling me about something else other than this encounter with a human."

"Yes Ratchet. My scanners were picking up a Cybertronian when she ran into me. But the weird thing was that the signal never seemed to fade. It grew stronger. I think she is the Cybertronian but I need to make sure."

"Did you happen to get her name?"

"She told me her name was Mary Guins."

"Ok. I will enter her name into the database and see what I come up with. I will let you know the details of my search when you return."

"Thanks old friend." I proceeded to head back to base. Something was telling me that I wasn't going crazy but a second opinion never helps.


	2. An Unexpected change

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter Two/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Optimus POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanAs I arrived back at base, I immediately head to see Ratchet to see if he had made any style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs I was walking there, I noticed that the twins, Skids and Mudflap, were pissing off style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI shook my style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI don't even know how I tolerate style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI finally got to the med style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ratchet, any progress?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Yes."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRatchet style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I pulled up everything I could about style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe has seemed to have a normal childhood up until the age of style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat is when she started showing thing that even her parents can't explain."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What do you mean?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, her connection with animals were sort of out of this world so to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThey seem to just be drawn to style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAbout age 15, that is when things got 10 times style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe would start hearing voices and start showing powers that didn't seem style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer parents tried using medication as a way to help but it wasn't any style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer parents then try to put her in mental institutions but, again, to no style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRight now, she currently lives on her own with a dog and a cat."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What powers did she use during that time?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"She not only caused death and destruction, she brought life to certain style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI am not able to get that info for style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut, I will say that your suspicions are most likely style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut, there is no way to tell until she gets here."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Let me talk to Lennox about style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThank you Ratchet."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI proceeded to head towards the main part of the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI ended up finding Lennox training new style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLennox noticed that I was standing off to the side and he asked Epps to take over for a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Everything ok big guy?" He asked./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Not style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI had a young lady rear end me the other night on the way back to the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEverything was fine until I noticed a nearby Cybertronian style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanWe think that the girl that ran into me might be but we are not style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI would like for her to stay on base until we can determine the status of her."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I heard about style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanRatchet showed me the paperwork while you were on your way style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat is fine with me."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I will be back soon Lennox."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI then transformed and head towards Cassie's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI just hope I get there before the Decepticons do./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Cassie POV/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanMonday was already one of them style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI was at the barn first thing in the morning to take care of the horses and the nozzle for the hose was screwed style="mso-spacerun: yes;" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI ended up finishing with that and ran to do some errands before I came back style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI ended up being called into Papa John's for some deliveries because we had an unusual spike in style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter I got off there, I headed back to my apartment to relax and do some style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAs I was in middle of finishing my college homework, I noticed a knock on the style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI looked through the peephole and noticed that it was the guy that I ran into the other style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI opened the door and asked, "What are doing here? span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDid I cause more damage to your truck then we thought?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEverything on the truck is style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut, I must ask you to come with style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI need to get you back to base before the Decepticons get you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You are one of the Autobots, ain't you?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI thought your truck was familiar."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"My name is Optimus Prime and we probably don't have much time."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span" style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanBut is someone going to come and get my things if I leave right now?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"We can load all of your stuff in my trailer right now if you style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI will have someone from the base terminate the contract to the apartment tomorrow."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThat is exactly what we style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter we loaded everything, I put my cat in the carrier and leashed my dog to take them to the truck (in case you were wondering, we loaded my Escape in the trailer too)./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So, Optimus, how exactly are you human?span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanI thought that you were like a 32 foot tall robot?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"This is merely a style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanMy medic, Ratchet, was able to design one for each of the Autobots."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAfter that, we rode to the base in complete silence./p 


End file.
